


Everything's alright

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Angst, Boy Love, CLASSIC!RED, M/M, Romance, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

Red siempre fue un misterio, de principio a fin. Nos conocimos siendo críos, desde que tengo memoria, si soy sincero. Pueblo Paleta fue nuestro hogar, donde tantos momentos compartimos juntos, hasta que a los 14 años recibimos nuestro primer pokemon. Él, un Charmander; en mi caso, Squirtle sería mi fiel compañero. Sin demorarnos más, con unas deportivas y las ganas de comernos el mundo, nos lanzamos a la región de Kanto a ser los mejores entrenadores que el mundo jamás conociese, y al menos él lo consiguió.

Mi orgullo siempre me obligaba a ir más adelante que Red, a haber vencido a más entrenadores, a que mis pokemon estuviesen a mayor nivel que los suyos, a poder presumir de medallas; aunque, a la hora de la verdad, cuando nos enfrentábamos (o más bien, yo le retaba a un combate), él sería el ganador. Yo me enfadaba, por supuesto, incapaz de comprender por qué me había vencido cuando claramente yo era mucho mejor que él, ¡porque así lo demostraban las medallas que poseía y los niveles de mis compañeros! Pero él negaría con la cabeza, y en silencio, proseguiría su viaje.

Tardé meses en comprender por qué era yo siempre el vencido, por qué nunca podría superarle, por mucho que quisiese. Porque él entrenaba a sus pokemon con algo más que orgullo ambición, y eso era _amor._ Red devotaba un amor muy profundo a sus pokemon, por eso siempre saldría ganador. Porque, como siempre, él tenía algo que yo no tenía.

Yo vencí primero en la Liga, coronándome como campéon. Apenas unas horas después, Red apareció en la sala del campeón, dispuesto a retarme. Esta vez, había un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que desconocía, y que a la larga, terminaría conociendo muy bien.

Como era de esperar, me venció. Pero ya no me dolía, ni me irritaba, ni nada. Es más, incluso me alegré, ¡aunque, por supuesto, jamás se lo diría! Pero se merecía el puesto de Campeón más que nadie.

El cual rechazó, después de todo.

Y desapareció. Se esfumó de la faz de la tierra, ni en Kanto ni en Johto se sabía nada del legendario entrenador Red, como si nunca hubiese existido. Obviamente, la primera en acudir a mí fue su madre, con la vana esperanza de que yo supiese donde estaba su hijo; no tardó en venir más gente, esperando que yo pudiese dar respuestas. Tristemente, siempre se iban con las manos vacías.

Vacío, sí, como me sentía yo. Un vacío en el pecho que me estrangulaba, que me dejaba apático por días y que poco le faltó para acabar con todas mis esperanzas. Maldita sea, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Red, saber si estaba bien, vivo, ¡cualquier cosa era suficiente! Pero nunca había noticias, y tampoco sabía dónde empezar a buscar – Kanto era condenadamente grande para un crío que apenas había cumplido 16 años. Sin embargo, la necesidad de ver a Red se superpuso ante todo, y en una carta en la mesa del salón, le dije a mi madre que "iba a patear a Red en el culo e iba a traerlo de vuelta a casa, estuviese donde estuviese".

Así que, por segunda vez, me lancé de cabeza a la región de Kanto para encontrar a mi mejor amigo.

Hablé con cada entrenador que se me puso por delante, con todos los ciudadanos; visité todas las rutas y pueblos con la esperanza de que alguien pudiese darme alguna pista de donde estaba Red. Y, tras cuatro meses, encontré esa pista. Fue una enfermera Joy quien me la dio, realmente. Me dijo que Red pasó una vez por su centro hace relativamente poco, y que seguramente estuviese en Mt. Silver. Se lo agradecí tantas veces que creo que la asusté, pero no me importó. Por fin, después de más de un año, tenía alguna forma de encontrar a Red; y tan rápido como salí del centro pokemon, me introduje en la cueva que me conduciría hasta la cima de la montaña – donde, ojalá, estuviese Red.

El ascenso fue horrible y Arceus quiera saber cuántas veces maldije a Red por hacerme pasar por todo esto. Después de lo que parecía una subida interminable, el frío me azotó el rostro, cogiéndome totalmente desprevenido. Me castañeaban los dientes y la nieve hacía que la visión estuviese dificultada, así que opté por la vía más rápida. "¡Red, maldita sea, dime que estás aquí!", grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me empezaban a doler las manos y para que mentir, el resto del cuerpo, y cada segundo que pasaba tenía la corazonada de que Red ya no estaba aquí. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharme, el Pikachu que siempre acompañaba a Red apareció entre la nieve, dando un pequeño gritito de alegría cuando me vio. Sonreí, agotado. Red estaba aquí.

Pikachu rápidamente dio media vuelta, así que me vi obligado a seguirle como pude, hasta llegar a una pequeña gruta donde el fuego chisporroteaba. Entré un poco inseguro, aunque rápidamente dislumbré la figura de Red, allí sentado cerca del fuego, mientras Pikachu se acurrucaba en su regazo, feliz. Me quedé parado en el sitio, todavía sin creer que fuese Red, que después de tanto tiempo le había encontrado. Lo primero que hice, pese a todo, fue darle un abrazo, que él ni siquiera correspondió al momento. Se quedó en silencio, inmóvil, hasta que tímidamente sus brazos se movieron hasta abrazarme por detrás del cuello. Fue en ese momento, cuando me encontré en sus brazos, cuando rompí a llorar, empapándole la camisa. Me dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, aunque poco después, me quitó las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares mientras me sonreía. Y quizás algo dentro de mí encajó, como si hubiese regresado al sitio donde siempre debería haber estado; sentí como el pecho me dolía y una tímida sonrisa se elevaba a través de las comisuras de mis labios.

Hablamos toda la noche sin descanso, o más bien, fui yo quien le hablaba, o le preguntaba cosas que él respondía con movimientos de cabeza. Le conté todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo en Kanto, el revuelo que había montado su marcha y el resto de consecuencias. Cuando le quise preguntar por qué desapareció, sin embargo, se mantuvo en total silencio – sin embargo, aquel brillo que vi en sus ojos cuando me venció volvió a sobrecogerme, como si en él se encontrase la respuesta. Y efectivamente, así era, aunque tardaría en conocerla.

Pensé en volver a bajar y pedirle a la enfermera Joy que contactara con mi madre o con la de Red para decirla que estábamos bien, pero pensé que si Red no lo había hecho hasta ahora, quizás había una razón detrás, así que simplemente lo dejé estar.

La verdad es que no hacía mucho allí arriba, ocasionalmente combatía contra Red para matar el tiempo, pero tampoco quería irme – no ahora que por fin le había encontrado. A veces, por la noche, mirábamos las estrellas y recordábamos viejos tiempos, aunque siempre sería yo quien me riese; él, simplemente, sonreía levemente, casi triste, pero no decía nada. Red nunca decía nada.

Poco después, apareció una pareja de entrenadores, la cual francamente me sorprendió – llegar a encontrar a Red no era fácil. Se presentaron como Ethan y Lyra y le pidieron a d un combate, el cual este aceptó sin miramientos. Como era de esperar, Red fue el vencedor de ambos. Era de esperar, eran críos y sus estrategias distaban mucho de las de Red, quien era el mejor entrenador de Kanto, después de todo. Cuando acabaron, sin embargo, se quedaron a hablar y a preguntarnos diferentes cosas. El tiempo voló tan rápido que ni nos dimos cuenta, pero antes de irse, prometieron que iban a volver a enfrentarse esta vez a nosotros dos y que vencerían. Yo me reí, prometiéndoles que aquí seguiríamos esperando, pero Red simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

Los días pasaban y yo sentía como yo cambiaba cada uno de ellos; cuando Red estaba demasiado cerca de mí, el corazón me latía más fuerte, más rápido, con más daño; cuando le miraba a los ojos, un nudo se me formaba en la garganta, incapacitándome de hablar e incluso obligándome a salir ocasionalmente de la gruta para reponerme. También me fijé en como yo mismo buscaba acercarme a Red, cualquier excusa era suficiente para ello. Las cosas estaban cambiando, la vida se movía – y mis sentimientos con ella.

Intenté reprimirlos, Arceus sabe que lo intenté, pero era como intentar apagar un incendio con un vaso de agua. Cada día, ese fuego alimentaba más y más mis sentimientos, hasta el punto en el que Red dejó de ser mi mejor amigo, al menos a mis ojos. Lo veía como un hombre, no solo eso, como el hombre al que quería.

Fue una noche en la que estábamos viendo las estrellas, ambos tumbados fuera de la gruta. Yo me acerqué a él, como ya era costumbre, y él nunca se apartaba. Las estrellas hoy brillaban con más fuerza, como si quisiesen infundirme valentía. Sonreí. "¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños, Red, y soñábamos con salir de Pueblo Paleta con nuestros pokemon?", le pregunté, girando la cabeza para poder mirarle, haciendo él lo mismo mientras asentía. "Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo... y míranos ahora, ya no somos críos, y por suerte, pudimos cumplir nuestro sueño. Gracias por formar parte de él y ayudarme a conseguirlo" le dije, y me sonrió. Cerrando los ojos brevemente antes de volver a abrirlos para poder ver las estrellas, me quedé en silencio, y armándome de valor, busqué su mano con la mía, aferrándola con fuerza. Red me miró un poco en silencio, pero no la soltó. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que podría hacer un hueco en mi pecho y escaparse, y sentía como me ardía la cara. Pero, sobre todo, estaba sorprendido porque no había rechazado mi mano, ni me había dicho nada, ni se había alejado de mí. Permanecíamos juntos, cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, dándole pequeños apretones de vez en cuando. Fue la noche más feliz que había vivido desde que llegué allí.

Las muestras de cariño eran tímidas, esporádicas y torpes, pero Red nunca las rechazaba, devolviéndolas incluso. Una pequeña llamita nació dentro de mí, dándome esperanza – la esperanza de que Red sentía lo mismo que yo. Y me aferré a ella con todas mis fuerzas, incluso si eso significaba quemarme.

Fue una mañana cuando Red me sorprendió _hablando,_ hablando de verdad. Las palabras fueron escuetas, secas, pero contundentes. "Te quiero, Blue" susurró lo suficientemente algo como para que lo oyese. Levanté la mirada y me le quedé mirando, no sé si más impactado por sus palabras o por que hubiese hablado. Él me miró fijamente, sin romper el contacto visual y me sonrió de verdad. Me quedé quieto, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Me acerqué a él medio temblando, todavía sin ser capaz de creer sus palabras, y cogiendo su rostro entre las manos, acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta que se rozaron. Fue un beso lento, muy torpe y lleno de sentimientos mutuos. Cuando nos separamos lloré un poco, incapaz de creer toda la situación – desde el hecho de que estaba enamorado de un chico, especialmente de _Red_ , hasta el hecho de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, después de todo.

Los días se pasaban entre besos y otras muestras de cariño, convirtiéndose así en semanas. Fue un tiempo después cuando, debajo de las estrellas, hicimos el amor por primera vez. Red me susurraba al oído una y otra vez lo muchísimo que me quería, y yo no podía si no corresponderlo. Esa noche fuimos uno, y quizás fue la noche más feliz de todas.

Supongo que todo tiene su fin, y desgraciadamente, esto también iba a tenerlo. Por fin comprendí el brillo de tus ojos, Red. Era tristeza, tan profunda que te ahogaba sin que yo pudiese darme cuenta, sin que yo pudiese salvarte de la misma. Te dejé ahogarte en tu tristeza mientras yo me ahogaba en mi propia felicidad, quizás ese fue el castigo por mi egoísmo. Lamento tanto no haberlo podido ver, Red, de verdad que lo lamento tantísimo.

 

 

Mientras me incorporo y miro por última vez las flores que he depositado, mis ojos se posan en tu lápida. Leen tu nombre y la fecha. Ya ha pasado un año desde que te has ido, Red, un año entero sin tus besos, ni tus caricias, ni tu olor impregnado en mi camiseta. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de la enfermedad, Red? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías los días contados, para que así pudiese ser un feliz ignorante? ¿Por qué no compartiste tu dolor conmigo?

Ha pasado un año desde que te has ido, Red, aunque esta vez no voy a poder encontrarte. Pero espérame, donde quiera que estés, porque algún día me reencontraré contigo – y en cuanto esté entre tus brazos y te susurre lo mucho que te he amado toda la vida, sé que habré vuelto a casa. Hasta entonces, gracias por todo este tiempo juntos, amor mío.

Gracias por enseñarme lo que ha sido una vida a tu lado.


End file.
